1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sleeping and storage units for vehicles, and particularly to storage bins to be arranged in the sleeper of a conventional tractor cab and cab over tractor cab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many large tractors used for towing semi-trailers are provided with a sleeping area generally referred to as a "sleeper" which permits a driver to sleep within the cab of the tractor during long hauls. Further, the truck drivers generally carry a great deal of personal effects and necessary equipment on such long trips, and problems occur for the driver inasmuch as the lack of considerable strorage facility for such items result in articles falling to the ground when the doors of the cab are open, or roll about in the cab and are damaged by movement of the truck. Or, when the windows are rolled down while driving, articles can start rolling about the interior of the cab, thus distracting the driver and causing a dangerous driving situation. In addition, when one is ready to sleep, it is necessary to clean out the sleeper and throw everything up to the front of the cab. Accordingly, it would be very practical and functional for any over-the-road driver who has sleeping quarters as a part of his vehicle to have storage containers for such articles arranged in the sleeping area. Such containers, however, tend to be inconvenient and difficult of access due to the usual position of a sleeper at the extreme rear of a tractor cab behind the driver's and other seats disposed in the cab.
Numerous devices have been proposed for providing sleeping and storage facilities within the interior of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,570,025, issued Mar. 16, 1971, to P. F. Sullivan; 3,722,011, issued Mar. 27, 1973, to L. Miller; and 3,738,699, issued June 12, 1973, to R. P. Fain, disclose sleeping and storage units for small sedans and vans. Access to at least a portion of the storage compartments of the units disclosed in these prior patents is from the top of the storage compartments, but the construction of each of the sleeping and storage units is specifically intended for use in the interior of a small sedan or van, and is not at all adaptable for use in the sleeper of a tractor cab. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,692,009, issued Oct. 19, 1954, to M. H. Warshave, and 3,737,925, issued June 12, 1973, to J. A. Oxford, disclose beds which include storage compartments beneath the mattress portion of the beds. The arrangement of a single cover opening to one lateral side of these prior art beds, however, would make them rather inconvenient for use in the sleeper of a tractor cab due to the lack of flexibility as to suiting the storage unit to the very needs of a driver or team of drivers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,180, issued Jan. 26, 1971, to D. E. Algire, discloses a bed attachment for tractor cabs wherein a sleeper is attached to the rear of an existing cab not provided with a sleeping area. While this bed attachment is provided with a storage compartment, this storage facility requires a specially constructed attachment and is not suitable for use with the sleepers conventionally provided in many tractor cabs.